Another Hero Is Born : Ep 3 The Thundermans: By Katherine R Cross
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: Hank leaves Max and Alex alone to find Phoebe. Max and Alex have a very touching moment but like always that moment is ruined. Phoebe seems to be going insane and everything seems to be coming to a dangerous head. Drama and disaster strikes and there are many surprises in this episode, so see what happens on this episode of The Thundermans.


Hank left Alex and Max alone and there was the sound of metal clutching the ground as the floor shook. Alex and Max fell to the ground as they saw that the windows were covered with metal. After the shaking stopped the phone rang. Max walked over and grabbed it.

"Max, are you guys ok?" IT was Hank.

"Yeah, we are both fine." Max replied.

"Alright, there is no way out or in now. If you need anything just call. There is a button by the door that says DO NOT PUSH, well, if there is an emergency you can push that button and it will take away the shields. Use it only in the most serious situations. By the way, is in your trunk in your living room." Max walked over with the phone and opened his luggage.

"UH, no hes not."Max said confused. "Wait, is he not at the house?"

"Uh, no, he isn't. Are you serious? He isn't with you?" Hank asked worried.

"Hold on." Max said and he covered the phone speakers. " IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ACKNOWLEGE THAT YOU ARE HERE!" Max shouted and after a few minutes he got back on the phone. "Hes not here dad." Max said slightly panicked.

"I will call you back when I get home and look for him again. Your mother couldn't find him. SO I had a feeling that something wasn't right." Hank said and then he hung up. After about fifteen minutes the phone rang again. Max picked it up.

"Alright Max, I think we have a problem on our hands. He isn't here. So he ran away. I will have to look around to see if I can find him. I will call you when I know more. I love you son. Be careful. Just, be careful." Hank sighed and Max nodded.

"Bye dad." Max replied and hung up the phone as tears filled his eyes.

Max looked around and his eyes met Alex's and the tears fell down his face. She put her arms around him.

"Its gonna be ok Max. He will turn up." Alex sighed.

"What if Phoebe got him?"Max asked Alex.

"She wouldn't really hurt him, like im sure she would never hurt you." Alex sighed…

Phoebe stood in an abandoned laboratory as she wore a black suit with silver lining around different seams of the fabric and there was a ice symbol that was in silver on her chest. She also had a black mask on over her eyes with silver lining on the edges and the corners of her eyes. She was staring at a cage where was sitting. He was shaking as she kneeled down in front of him.

"My brother praised you for so long, lets see how he handles it when his whole world seems to come crashing down on him." Phoebe Said this and grabbed the cage and started to walk over to a wall with a spike on it. Phoebe grabbed her phone and started to film. She turned it to herself.

"This is a message from The Radioactive Element, A.K.A. your sister, you have crushed my hopes, its time for me to repay the favor."She turned the camera to Colosso as she turned the machine on and the table with the spike on it started to move towards .

"Now lets not get over our heads here Phebes."The rabbit pleaded.

Max felt his cellphone go off and he picked it up.

"Its from Phoebe." Max sighed and then he saw that it was a video and he played it and Phoebe gave her message and Max saw his friend and then saw the machine start.

"No, no, no, no, no, you wouldn't!" Max cried and then he watched as the rabbit panicked a lot and the knife got close and started to pierce the rabit and the rabbit shouted and then the shout was silenced. "NOOOOOO!" Max cried as he dropped his phone. He stood there helplessly.

"OH my god Max im so sorry." Alex cried and Max fell into her shoulder and surprisingly let all of his emotions out in sobs. After a while Max stopped and heard his sister say something.

"Our family is next Max, come and try to save them if you think your going to be such a good hero. Come fight me like a man." Then the video stopped. Max grabbed the phone and called his dad.

Hank was looking all around town for as he had no idea that the old villain was killed by Phoebe and he flew right into Phoebes trap. She had been waiting for him and she saw him and used a net gun and shot out a net and captured Thunderman. Hank started to struggle and then he tried to use his strength but it wouldn't work.

"YOU can try all you want, but it will never break. It was made to beat you." Phoebe said and Hank looked up at his daughter and felt all of the betrayal in the world.

"Phoebe why are you doing this?! I was so proud of you, and you just," Hank started.

"Don't patronize me! You treated me like a princess until Max was better than I was. Now I know how Max felt, but obviously I was the twin who really had the guts to be a villain." Phoebe said and then she pulled her father inside. And tied him up. He just sat there in betrayal.

Max realized that they were not going to answer.

"I have to warn them!" Max shouted and Alex pulled him back. "Look Phoebe wont kill them. She had a connection with Chloe, she wont do anything in the long run. She didn't even care for Colosso." Max said.

"I know, don't go. Let this play out. She wants you to go after her. Its her plan. She will grow tired and let your family go. Then she will come for you. Trust me. That's how villains typically are." Alex sighed as she put her hand on Max's cheek.

"You would know." Max replied and then she pulled him in for a kiss. After a while it got intense and then she pulled Max into the bedroom and onto the bed. She pulled her hair out of her face and kissed him again. They were kissing for quite some time and then Alex sat up and pulled Max's shirt off.

Barb, Billy, Nora, Chloe, and Hank sat tied up in front of Phoebe who was growing impatient.

"Where is he!? I guess he has no hero instinct afterall! Yeah, you guys put your hopes in the wrong sibling obviously!" Phoebe shouted at her family.

"Dad, whats wrong with Phoebe?" Billy whispered.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with her. I think she has just gone to the dark side on us." Barb admitted.

"Oh don't act so surprised!" Phoebe shouted and she walked over to Barb. "Max has been on the dark side for years, the pages have just turned and we seem to be the best in our fields finally!" Phoebe shouted.

"Come on Phoebe, stop acting like this! We all know that you couldn't hurt a fly!" Hank laughed and Phoebe grinned at him evilly. Then she walked over and grabbed Colosso's cage and showed her family.

"Well I might not be able to hurt a fly but I obviously can hurt other things, so what do you all know now again?" Phoebe asked and then she threw the rabbit down on the ground. Chloe started to cry and Billy and Nora had tears in their eyes and they were holding back their sobs and then Barb was speechless, but Hank looked up at Phoebe angrily.

"This isn't about our family! This is about Max! Your baiting him! I would bet you anything that you filmed it when you killed Colosso and you threatened Max and texted him the video!" Hank shouted and Phoebe smiled and put her hands in the air.

"Tawdaw! Someone finally figured it out!"Phoebe shouted.

"You cant kill your brother! You barely had the nerves to do it when you killed him without your compassion, what makes you think you can do it now?!" Hank shouted at his daughter as he tried to put some sense into her. Phoebe kneeled down in front of her father with a slight smile and in about 1 second she pulled a knife out and cut her dads cheek. Hank shouted in pain.

"PHOEBE!" Barb shouted in disbelief. Hank looked up at his daughter as his cheek bled and looked at her in disappointment.

"Do you think I have the guts now? I've killed Colosso, and I cut your face without feeling any remorse what so ever. How could I not have the guts to kill Max?" Phoebe asked.

"Because you were sobbing when you nearly killed him the first time." Hank replied.

"Well, that was before I realized that he was so much better than I was." Phoebe added and then she stood up and grabbed her phone and saw that Max hadn't texted back. She then turned it onto video and looked at her father evilly. She started filming.

"Too bad you didn't get here quick enough, I guess I will just have to get rid of one of them."

The sun rose the next day and Max laid beside Alex, both were shirtless and under the covers. Then Max heard his phone buzzing. He saw that it was Phoebe and he sat strait up and Alex nearly fell off of the bed. Max turned the video on and saw Phoebe with a knife in front of her father and she slit him in the chest. Nora, Billy, and Chloe were in tears and were trying not to make too much noise. Barb was trying not to panic as she watched her daughter.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Max shouted and got up and got dressed.

"What?! WHY!?" Alex cried.

"Phoebe killed my dad!" Max cried and Alex got dressed as Max pushed the button by the door and the whole house shook. Max then hooked his phone up to the computer and sent the video to the computer.

"Computer where is the video taken at?" Max asked as he pulled his mask on. Alex looked around as she wore Max's shirt and looked for something to wear. She then saw a closet in an empty room and opened it and saw a bunch of suits. She looked through them and they were all of Barb's old spandex suits. Then Alex saw one she had never seen and it had no emblem, it was just a shade of ice blue and it had a circle on it for the emblem but you could tell that there was supposed to be something inside the circle. There was also a Mask that was supposed to go with it and Alex quickly put them on and ran out just as Max opened the door. She ran and stood by Max.

"We are doing this together." Alex sighed. Max nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Together as one." Max said and then Max wondered if he could fly. "Ok, so I am going to see if I can fly, please be there to catch me." Max sighed and then he started to jump but kept coming right back down. Alex shot him with electricity and he flew into the air and found himself hovering above the trees. Alex flew up there with him.

"Let's go slick." Alex said and they flew off.

Hank laid on the ground as he tried to stay awake. The three younger kids were asleep and Barb was trying to keep Hank awake. She looked at Phoebe.

"Phoebe he needs a doctor!" Barb shouted.

"Well he can get one after I kill Max!" Phoebe shouted back and Barb just shook her head.

"He isn't going to," Barb started and then Max and Alex flew in through the window. Alex went straight to Hank and bent down beside him. Phoebe didn't worry about Alex healing Hank, all she wanted was to get rid of Max. Max knew that Hank was in good hands, so all he worried about was Phoebe.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked as he kept his hands in front of him if Phoebe decided to attack.

"Well," Phoebe started and then she went to kick Max in the face and he ducked and then went back and kicked Phoebe down.

"Max stop fighting your sister!" Barb shouted.

"She's gonna kill me if I don't fight back! IM sorry!" Max shouted and Phoebe shot a huge bolt of ice breath at Max and Max fought back with heat. All that was left was to watch whos breath lasted longer. At the moment it seemed like Phoebes was stronger and then it suddenly stopped and Max's heat burnt Phoebes arm as she put it in front of her for protection. Max hadn't meant to hurt her and so he was distracted. Phoebe shot ice breath at him and Max put his hands in front of him and the ice was being blocked by some invisible shield. He looked over and Alex was still healing Hank and so he was the one who was producing the shield. Then Max heard a voice in his head. The voice was Alex's but she wasn't saying anything.

"I know most of your powers and they are more extensive than your sisters. You have the power over the mind like I do. You cant control many things that I cant see as well Max, you, you just, you just have to find them. SO THINK MAX! TRUST WHAT YOU FEEL! THIS IS YOUR MOMENT! You might be able to turn her back. JUST TRY!" Max then closed his eyes and felt something come over him. He started to fight his sister like there was no tomorrow. She kept avoiding his attacks. He had been using heat breath and ice breath and then something different came out of his hands that sent Phoebe down on her back. Wind shot strait out of Max's hands. Max picked his sister up and threw her into a chair. He then found a bunch of metal pieces and bent them around Phoebes arms. He had super strength like his father. Then Max went over to the chemicals cabinent in the abandoned lab and found two chemicals and mixed them together and ran over and poured the mixture onto the metal. The metal started to glow green. Phoebe looked up at her brother in a panic.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Max shouted and she tried to use her powers and couldn't and then she looked at him helplessly. "You don't have to be a hero."

"Yeah, i know!" Phoebe snapped.

"SHUT UP! Listen to me! YOU don't have to be a hero, but that doesn't mean you have to be a villain. Phoebe, out of the two of us, who is smarter?"Max asked.

"Me." Phoebe snorted.

"Why do you have to be a villain? Phoebe you can be anything you want to be. You can go to college and go and do something else that you love. YOU don't have to be a hero or a villain."Max said this and Phoebe sat there for a moment. Then she looked at her parents.

"They would be so disappointed in me if I were to waste my powers like that." Phoebe sighed. Alex had untied Barb and Hank and so the two of them ran over there.

"No. We wouldn't be disappointed with you." Alex went over to the dead rabbit and kissed its forehead and there was a tiny flash of light and 's wound healed and he started to breath again. "Unless you are actually a villain." Phoebe looked at Max and then at her parents and burst into tears and started to say a bunch of stuff that Max and Hank couldn't understand but Barb did.

"Oh honey, I know. Its an adjustment for all of us trust me." Phoebe said something after Barb spoke and Barb hugged Phoebe. "Sweetie im sure he will forgive you." Then Barb looked sad. As Phoebe said something else.

"Yeah, thats something that cant really be fixed honey. Your going to have to live with it." Dr. Colosso hopped between Max and Phoebe but Max didn't notice him. He just watched Phoebe cautiously. He didn't trust her and he was starting to think that he would never trust his sister again.

"What did I miss?" Dr. Colosso said and then Max snapped out of it and grinned.

"Dr. Colosso!" Max cried and he picked his friend up and hugged him. Phoebe started saying something again.

"Im glad hes ok too." Barb laughed as her daughter sobbed in her shoulder. Max started to look for Alex to kiss her and couldn't see her.

"ALEX!?" Max yelled and everyones attention had been caught.

"Uh! Im ok! Just don't come over here!" Alex shouted.

"Why not?!" Max yelled.

"Um, because theres a problem! A HUGE problem! I especially don't want your parents to see Max!" Alex cried and she sounded like she was extremely worried and then she cried out in pain. Max ran around and saw his girlfriend and his mouth dropped.

"Is she ok?" Hank asked his son and Max looked up at him.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhmmm."Max was completely speechless.

"Is she OK?" Hank asked again.

"Welll, uh, what , what, w,w,w, what do you define as, uuuuuhhh o, k?"Max asked as he tried to say something.

"Is she in good health, does she need to go to the hospital for some reason?" Barb replied as Max's voice rose to a high pitch.

"Well, um, I would say, she is in good health, but, uuuhhh, but,b but,uuuh, uh, uh, b, b, but she does need, t,to go to the, uh, hospital, but its prrrrrrooooobably too late now."Max said and Barb had an idea of what had happened.

"Why didn't you come to rescue us last night Max?" Barb asked and Max slightly smiled. "Oh my god you did NOT!" Barb shouted and then she walked over and saw Alex and couldn't believe it.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID!" Barb shouted.

"He did what?" Hank asked worried.

"Well, shes pregnant. I told you that we shouldn't trust them alone." Barb sighed. Dr. Colosso hopped over to Alex.

"How was I supposed to know?" Hank asked.

"GUYS!" Alex cried but they didn't stop.

"OH come on, it was obvious! Max was head over heels for her." Barb said.

"OW!" Alex cried out in extreme pain.

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING WE HAVE A BABY TO DELIVER!" shouted and Barb and Hank looked over.

"Not here!" Barb shouted.

"Well if you guys would have taken action quicker then we could have moved her, but its too late now. Get the young ones out of the room Phoebe, and Max, you are staying here with us." said.

"Oh theres no way I am," Max started and then Alex grabbed Max and pulled him down and he shouted in pain as she started to break his hand and shout. They both started to shout loudly.

"You're killing me." Max cried.

Phoebe was standing outside and all of a sudden Max was thrown out of the room and onto the street.

"OH my god, Max are you ok?" Phoebe asked. Max stood back up and looked like he was in pain.

"This was much funnier when it was happening to dad, now it just sucks." Max said with a weak voice and he walked back in there and was about to go over to Alex when he heard a baby crying. Phoebe ran in as she heard it too. Max ran over to Alex and saw a baby with quite a bit of golden colored hair and it was sticking straight up in curls. Alex looked up at Max happily.

"Congratulation's Max, it's a girl." Colosso sighed. Max thought he would be disappointed that it wasn't a boy and he also thought he would be completely terrified but he saw that baby girl, look into her eyes and he fell in love with her. Alex handed the baby to Max. Max just smiled at her.

"Welcome to the world beautiful, I'm your daddy." Max sighed as he seemed to be glowing with happiness. Hank put his arm around Barb as he smiled.

"I know we weren't expecting it, but you gotta admit she is the most beautiful little girl that you have ever seen."Hank sighed.

"Yeah, our first granddaughter. Sheesh, shes only like three years younger than Chloe. Chloe will be a really young aunt." Barb sighed. Max looked down at Alex and smiled at his girlfriend who was trying her best to stay awake.

"Come on, lets go home."Alex said and they all left to go home.

Everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for Alex and Max to think of a name for the baby.

"Ok so we have broken it down to three possibilities. Anna Maria, Allyson Riley, or Breana Rose."Max sighed as he paced back and forth while Alex held the little girl in her arms.

"I like Riley and Rose, but I kind of want her first name to begin with a b." Alex pondered the idea.

"Why do you want it to begin with a B?" Max asked as he stopped and looked to her.

"Becase her name will begin with a B, mine begins with an A, and yours is an M. Our three first name initials would spell out the word BAM. How freakin awesome would that be?" Alex said and Max let out a laugh and then Phoebe jumped to her feet.

"I GOT IT!" Phoebe said excitedly and everyone looked to her. Brylee Rose." Phoebe suggested this name and Alex grinned from ear to ear. Max smiled at the name and then he looked to his daughter and knew that her name was Brylee Rose.

"What do you say Max. Is her name Brylee Rose?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Max said as he walked over and sat beside his favorite two girls. Max put his arm around Alex and looked down at the baby when all of a sudden the baby grew. Now she was a toddler. Her hair was curly and blonde and was thicker than usual. The blonde was not a natural blonde, it was almost pure gold in fact. Her eyes were a bright blue and almost looked like they could glow in the dark. Other than her hair the little girl looked just like Max. There was barely any Alex in her. The little girl turned to Max and jumped in his arms and put them around his neck and leaned her head up against his shoulder as she just sat there and fell asleep.

"Shes a daddy's girl, and honestly I don't blame her, if I had to choose between me and you, I would go with you immediately." Alex said as she leaned on Max's shoulder too. Max slightly smiled.

"Im surprised that," Max started but then the computer came up and a farmiliar face came on. It was the president of the Hero League. Max knew that this was in fact trouble.

"I have a bone to pick with you Thunderman!" The woman said with an angry look on her face. Hank stood up. "Not you Thunder MAN, I said Thunderman. " There was a moment of silence for just a second. "MAXIMUS!" The woman shouted and Max jumped as he continued to hold the little girl. Max stood up and turned towards the screen. "FIVE DAYS! It has been FIVE DAYS, and you got my best young superhero knocked up, and you screwed not only her, but my second best Super Hero. How could you get that attatched to a girl? It was highly irresponsible."

"How is falling in love irresponsible?" Max asked.

"OH PLEASE! You guys are too young to actually fall in love! YOU are definitely WAY to young to have a child!" The woman snapped.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but the two of us have more in common than my parents have, and we have already been through a ton together, and honestly, I have never loved ANYONE as much as I love her, and before she came I couldn't even imagine dating someone who wasn't a villain, but now…." Max looked at Alex as tears filled his eyes and his voice started to shake. "I cant even begin to imagine spending a moment without her, because she has changed me for the better, she has changed me incredibly, in, in," Max started to breath quicker.

"Oh I heard about that, Max calm down, your going to burn yourself to death." The president said. "Only you can stop it. Just," Alex jumped to her feat as Max started to inhale and exhale in gasps. Alex put her arms around him and their daughter and Max started to cool down . "Well look at that, not even healers are able to heal heros when they do that, and yet, she did." The president began to laugh a little. "I don't understand how someone could fall deeply in love with the other that quickly. I guess its possible. But anyways, all of you listen closely!" The president said as she stopped laughing and everyone looked over to her. "I cannot allow Alexandra to stay in your house unless she becomes a legal thunderman, and since she obviously cannot become your sister, I am going to have to inforce the law. The closest hero lives in two cities away, so If you want Alexandra to stay in your life Max, you will have to get married. Even if you move out, you are under age, and so we cannot allow Alex to stay with you any longer unless legal actions are taken."

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CANT PUT MY SON IN THE CORNER LIKE THAT!" Hank shouted in protest.

"THUNDER MAN! YOUR CROSSING A LINE YOU SHOULDN'T BE CROSSING! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! IT'S THE LAW! IT CANT BE BROKEN!" The woman shouted.

"Why cant she just stay under a protective order?" Barb asked as she tried to reason with the president.

"I cant allow it, number one, because the main threats to her were all caught. They had a secret meeting where we had someone under cover and they were all arrested. It's a good thing to, because they were planning on killing Maximus first and then killing Alex, she would be emotionally drained and wouldn't want to fight back. So the order has been muted. Number two, they had a child together, they were obviously placed in the same place together, unattended, and she was still attacked many times. That leaves you with the only option here. They have to get married or else we must send Alexandra to a new home. That home will be four hours away. That is if they will accept her and her child and if they do not then she will be anywhere from 6 to 15 hours away. It's the only option for you guys." Then the president leaned very close to the monitor and began to whisper. "If you get engaged there will be an assumption that you will get married, and I would say that you could probably drag that out for about a year before things would seem suspicious." She then walked back over to her seat.

"Hold on one second, I need to go get something." Max said and then he dropped his daughter slowly who stood strait up, and he ran over to his slide and went down it and ran over to his desk and opened it to reveal a black velvet box and he opened the box and there was a stunning vintage ring with gorgeous crystals and rose quarts in the middle. That formed a flower. There were golden hearts that went around the rose, but all of four of the hearts faced towards the flower so they looked like petals, and then there was a circle of gold that surrounded it all. It looked like it belonged in a fairytale. It was about an inch tall as well. But almost completely flat when put on the finger. The flower was the only thing that stuck up and it barely stuck up. Max closed the box and ran up the stairs. He hid the box in his pocket.

"Alright, you probably don't even have a ring, but, go ahead, propose, or say goodbye to your true love." The woman sighed sadly. Max went down on one knee and then pulled out the velvet box. Alex nearly fell on the couch when she saw he had a ring but she caught her footing.

"I actually had done an experiment with gold and crystal. I was trying to make a Ring BEARING for a rocket out of gold and crystal so it would be more sturdy, well, I didn't really pay attention because I did what it told me and ended up with this. It turned out that it said it was for a Ring BEARER." Max sighed and then he opened the box. Alex took a gasp in. "Alexandra Maximian I know I have only known you for a few days, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. You have made my life better, and you have made me a better person. I have changed and a lot of it was because of you. Now I am a dad, and I am hoping that I can be a husband, so will you Marry me?" Alex had tears in her eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, of course I will marry you." Alex answered and Max stood up and kissed her and then the little girl pushed her way between them.

"That's enough of that. Where is my kiss?" Brylee said and Max picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You realize that Alexandra and yourself will no longer be allowed to be heros until that little girls powers become under control and you two are able to give all your time to being a hero correct?" The president asked. Max looked at Alex who was slightly satisfied with this statement and so he looked at the president with a slight smile.

"I think we have had enough excitement for the year, and im sure little things will pop up every once in a while if we get bored." Max sighed and the woman smiled and then looked at the family in front of her.

"Alright then. I expect a wedding invitation no later than this day next year. I would prefer that it be before then. Have a good night Thundermans, and the Thunderman to be." The president said this and then the computer turned off. Alex stared deeply into Max's eyes as Max had his arms around her.

"OK we have to start planning and we have to get you ready for being a bride!" Barb shouted excitedly.

"Seriously?" Alex sighed exhaustedly. "We have to start tonight?

"Not tonight but we need to start ASAP or we are going to fall behind. I was thinking maybe a spring themed wedding, or a flower themed wedding. We have to find a venue as well because that's always difficult to get planned." Barb suggested.

"I already know what I want to do for my wedding." Alex said silently.

"What?" Barb said confused.

"Well, here, let me show you." Alex sighed and she pulled out a flashdrive and put it in the computer. "All of my design books were destroyed, they thought all of my artistic work was gone, but I planned ahead if there was any disaster like a tornado or a flood or a fire, and it turned out I was right about the fire and the disaster part. I scanned all of my work into this flashdrive. I have been designing my wedding for about three years now. I have drawn out the type of reception area, the dining areas, the hallway decorations, all in fine detail. I decided on a theme and a time and the type of venue, and I even decided what color and style the bridesmaids would be wearing and what I hoped my dress would look similar to." A bunch of images popped up, there were hundreds. There were a ton of sketches and they were very good. Max kneeled down.

"A Winter Wonderland In July." Max sighed and couldn't help but love the whole concept. "Its not cheesy at all. Most weddings are cheesier than cheese-its."

"Thanks. What do you guys think?" Alex asked.

"Well, it looks kind of expensive." Hank sighed as he scratched his head.

"Actually its not, I tested a ton of those decorations out and their all quite cheap. Like the ice cycles that glow, you can get thin plastic sheets which are about 1 dollar per yard, and get ice spray paint and create a frosted coating, and then put ice blue Christmas lights and tape the plastic sheets into it after forming the plastic sheets into ice cycle shapes. It's a $10 trick for about fifty ice cycles. The trees are extremely simple. You get fake trees and put ice blue Christmas lights in them after spraying them with the frost coating from the spray paint. Another really cheap trick. Honestly with me behind the planning, the cost will be 75% cheeper. I even have the wedding invitation design done, granted the guy name on it is Channing Tatum but that is easily changed. "Alex laughed and Max smiled at the joke.

"Well then, I guess all there is left to do is find the ideal location , get the wedding cake designed, " Phoebe started.

"Wedding cake design and flavor is already picked out. It's a simple white vanilla cake, everyone likes vanilla." Alex added.

"Ok, so we have to find the ideal location, get the wedding dress, and the bridesmaid gowns, oh and we have to plan the bridal shower, and oh my goodness there is still too much to do." Barb said as she breathed in and out.

"Calm down sweety. We will get through this." Hank said as he rubbed his wifes shoulders.

"I know, I know," Barb sighed.

"Now I know where you get your hyperventilating from." Alex joked to Max.

"Yep." Max laughed.

"Ok, so who are going to be the bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Nora asked.

"Well, Brylee will obviously be the flower girl. Nora, Chloe, you will be bridesmaids, and if Cherry wants to be a bridesmaid then so can she. Barb you will be a bridesmaid, and Phoebe, I guess that means that your my maid of honor. So there has got to be four groomsmen. Hank and Billy are the only ones we got. I guess that's all up to you Max." Alex sighed.

"Well, Dad, you will be my Best man because your always there for me, Billy you're the ring bearer. So we need three more groomsmen actually. OH wait, Dr Colosso. Uh, Uncle Blobbin, and I guess I could see if Oyster wants to be a groomsmen. I will give Uncle Blobbin a call and Oyster a call, after I change my facebook status to engaged." Max said as he held his phone and taped it a couple of times. That second his phone rang. "Oh, its Oyster." Max answered it. "Hey I was just about to call you dude. Yeah, I was wondering if you would want to be a groomsmen at my wedding." Max said and a second later he frowned. "Yeah, its been quite crazy lately. I uh," Max looked at his daughter and sister and realized that he needed to tell Oyster about him being a hero. "You know what, can you meet me at my house, I really have a lot to talk to you about. Alright I will see you in a few minutes."Max hung up the phone and looked around at everyone. "Im gonna tell him about us being heros." Max sighed.


End file.
